1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a workflow system and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Generally, there has been a workflow system for managing various business processes such as a circulation, a request for decision, and a consensual decision. As exemplarily shown in FIG. 12, a workflow is made by connecting tasks to each other such as ‘purchase request entry’, ‘purchase request approval’, and ‘purchase acceptance’ in a process of purchasing articles in accordance with business flow and is established in accordance with business contents. In addition, in the tasks constituting the workflow, at least one person in charge is assigned, and when a task is accomplished, an instruction for starting the next task is notified to a person in charge of the next task in the current workflow. As described above, the workflow system is configured to be able to effectively manage business progress in accordance with the established workflow.